Don't Leave Me
by desta kuchiki
Summary: Last Chap WonKyu/SiwonKyuhyun/ Akankah Kyuhyun kembali kepada Siwon dan bagaimana nasib kibum selanjutnya.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Me

デスタ 朽木

신 래 미

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Super Junior

Rate : T

Genre: Family, Romance

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents, SM Entertainment

Warning: YAOI, Typo, gaje

**Happy Reading**

Cahaya mentari yang telah bersinar menembus celah-celah jendela membuatku mau tidak mau harus bangun karena sinarnya. Ku tatap namja yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku, Choi Siwon seorang pewaris tunggal Choi Coorperation sekaligus namjachingu ku. Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan kami tinggal bersama, tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku itulah alasannya mengajakku tinggal bersamanya.

Meskipun appa Siwon tidak merestui hubungan kami tapi Siwon tetap mempertahankan hubungan kami. Tentu saja karena derajat keluarga Siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan aku yang hanya sebatang kara dan tidak memiliki apa-apa, tapi eomma Siwon sangat baik dan selalu membujuk ahjussi untuk merestui hubungan kami.

Sial.. lagi-lagi perutku terasa mual, aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutku yang entah apa bentuknya. Sudah beberapa hari ini perutku terasa mual, kepala pusing dan selalu memuntahkan apa yang aku makan.

"gwenchana baby?" tanya Siwon yang khawatir sambil mengelus-ngelus pundak Kyuhyun.

"gwenchaan hyung"

"sebaikkan kita ke dokter saja, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu" bujuk Siwon

"tidak usah hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya masuk angin biasa saja, setelah istirahat pasti akan segera sembuh" bantah Kyuhyun.

"tapi beberapa hari ini kau selalu begini, pokoknya kau harus pergi ke dokter. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata tidak." Tegas Siwon.

TING TONG

Suara bel apartement Siwon berbunyi, Siwon segera melangkah untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Ternyata itu sang eomma yang membawakan sarapan untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Memang terkadang sang eomma menyiapkan waktu untukk sekedar membuatkan makanan dan mengantarkannya sendiri.

"dimana Kyuhyun, wonnie?" tanya sang eomma yang tidak melihat batang hidung Kyuhyun.

"dia sedang di kamar mandi eomma, beberapa hari ini dia selalu muntah-muntah." Jelas Siwon

"Kyuhyun sakit" teriak eomma histeris.

"sepertinya begitu, eomma bisa mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit? Hari ini aku ada meeting jadi tidak bisa menemaninya" pinta Siwon.

"tentu saja. Kalau begitu cepat panggil Kyuhyun untuk sarapan lalu pergi ke rumah sakit"

Handphone Siwon berdering, Siwon segera meraih handphone nya dan ternyata ada sms yang masuk.

_From: Baby Kyu_

_Hyung, tadi aku sudah ke dokter bersama eomma dan dokter bilang sesuatu yang salah terjadi padaku_

Setelah membaca sms itu wajah Siwon terlihat sangat panik, ia sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Siwon segera meraih mobilnya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya di apartement Siwon langsung masuk mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Baby.. kau dimana?" suara teriakan Siwon mengisi seluruh apartement itu

"Baby..baby Kyu." Siwon masih mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar dan disanalah ia menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermain dengan PSP nya. Siwon sontak memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Ya hyung, kau mengganggu permainanku" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa tertanggu dengan pelukan Siwon.

"gwenchana? Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menghadap Siwon kemudian meraih tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya ke perutnya "ada sesuatu yang hidup disini hyung"

"apa kau mengidam kanker Kyu" wajah Siwon pucat takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada sang kekasih.

"_pabbo-ya_.. aku hamil hyung" tegas Kyuhyun.

Siwon terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, bagaimana mungkin namjachingu nya yang notaben seorang namja bisa hamil meskipun mereka telah melakukan hal itu. Hal ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya dengan akal sehat.

"jinja? Bagaimana munngkin, kau kan namja Baby. Bagaimana seorang namja bisa hamil" tanya siwon yang mencoba mencari tahu jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"jadi kau tidak senang hyung dengan keberadaan anak ini" Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa dengan perkataan Siwon yang terlihat tidak senang dengan kehamilannya.

"ani, aku senang sangatttt senang bisa mendapatkan seorang anak dari namja yang paling aku cintai. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau hamil?"

"tentu saja itu karena mu hyung, kau yang melakukannya"

"maksudku bagaimana bisa seorang namja seperti mu bisa hamil?"

"ada rahim di dalam perutku hyung jadi aku bisa mengandung layaknya seorang yeoja."

Siwon sangat senag dengan kabar gembira ini dan tak henti-hentinya ia mencium setiap senti tubuh Kyuhyun.

~03~

Di kediaman keluarga Choi, nyonya Choi mencoba memberitahu suaminya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun, berharap sang suami dapat merestui hubungan mereka dengan kehadiran seorang anak.

"apa ada berita gembira?" tanya tuan Choi pada sang istri yang tersenyum-senyum senag.

"ne, kau tahu kan Kyuhyun."

"apa dia bersedia untuk meninggalkan wonnie?" tanya tuan Choi yang memang sejak awal tidak menyukai Kyuhyun dan mencoba dengan segala macam cara untuk memisahkan anaknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"ani, Kyuhyun hamil. Di sedang mengandung anak Siwon" mendengar pernyataan itu sontak membuat tuan Choi murka. Bagaimana mungkin anak kebangganny mencoret nama keluarganya.

"ini tiak boleh terjadi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"apa maksudmu yeobo?" tanya nyonya Choi takut.

"aku akan membuat dia menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan"

"mereka saling mencintai, tidak bisakah kau merestui saja hubungan mereka"

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan namja dari kelas rendahan seperti dia menjadi menantu di keluarga ini. Aku akan mempercepat pernikahan wonnie dengan orang yang sederajat dengan kita." Tutur tuan Choi.

"tapi.. Kyuhyun sedang mengandung cucu kita." Tegas nyonya Choi meyakinkan suaminya tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan berhasil karena sampai kapanpu pendirian tuan Choi tidak akan berubah.

~03~

"yeoboseyo.." kyuhyun menjawab telepon dari seseorang dengan sedikit takut.

"_temui aku di Lotte Caffe jam 1, ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Jangan pernah membuatku menunggu_" ucap seseorang yang menelpon kemudian langsung mematikannya tanpa membiarkan lawan bicara untuk berkata sepatah katapun.

"apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Apa dia sudah tahu tentang kehamilanku" sejuta pertanyaan kini menghiasi kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam, 12.30. Kyuhyun segera pergi menuju Lotte Caffe karena tidak ingin membuat orang yang menelpon nya menunggu.

Sesampainya di Caffe, Kyuhyun dipersilakan duduk di kursi yang telah di pesan. Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya orang yang menelponnya muncul.

"annyeong tuan Choi.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberikan hormat. Tuan Choi tidak menghirauka Kyuhyun dan segera duduk.

"aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu jadi aku akan langsung mengatakannya sekarang." Kyuhyun terlihat tegang berhadapan dengan tuan Choi yang sangat membencinya.

"gugurkan bayi itu" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak percya dengan apa yangia dengar, bagaimana mungkin ia ingin membunuh cucunya sendiri bahkan sebelum lahir ke dunia ini.

"Shireo, aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkan bayi ini. Ini buah cinta kami" bantah Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak akan bisa menolak perintahku karena aku sudah mengurus semuanya"

"apa maksudmu dengan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir dan hanya ikuti perintahku. Satu hal lagi jangan berharap kau bisa mendapatkan anakku karena sebentar lagi di akan menikah yeoja yang sederajat dengannya bukan orang seperti mu" tuan Choi memanggil kedua bodyguard nya.

"cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk menggugurkan kandungannya an aku akan mengurus acara pernikahan Siwon" perintah tuan Choi kepada bodyguard nya.

Sebelum pergi tuan Choi sempat mengancam Kyuhyun "jika Siwon sampai tahu hal ini akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi di dunia ini."

Kyuhyn tidak percaya mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang appa tega membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak tapi jelas tenaga bodyguard itu lebih besar darinya dan lagi cengkraman nya sangat kuat membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"lepaskan aku lepaskan..." Kyuhyu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan tappi percuma saja karena mereka tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyuhyun atau mereka akan mati di tangan tuan Choi.

~03~

"ada apa appa ingin bertemu dengan ku?" tanya siwon yang heran karena appa nya ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia sudah tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

"appa ingin membicarakan pernikahanmu." Siwon tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ia berfikir bahwa appa nya sudah bisa menerima Kyuhyun.

"jinja? Aku sangat senang akhirnya appa bisa..." perkataan Siwon segera dipotong oleh tuan Choi "pernikahanmu akan dilaksankan minggu depan dengan anak partner appa"

Siwon tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi. Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun bagaimana mungkin dia menikah dengan orang lain, lagipula kini Kyuhyun tengah mengandung anaknya.

Siwon terduduk lemas tak berdaya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Akhirnya siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartement nya, namun yang terjadi bukan seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di semua sudut apartementnya melainkan menemukan sepucuk surat.

_To: Siwon-hyung_

_Hyung, maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkan mu. Aku tidak bisa bersama mu lagi, aku tidak bisa terus menerus menunggu restu dari appa mu. Terima kasih atas segala cinta yang kau berikan selama ini. Tentang anak kita, aku akan menggugurkannya, jangan khawatir kalau kau akan terganggu kelak di kemudian hari karena aku tidak menginginkan anak ini._

_Menikahlah hyung dengan orang yang sederajat dengan mu agar kau tidak terus-menerut bertengkar dengan appa mu. Saranghae hyung..._

_ With love,_

_ Cho Kyuhyun_

Membaca surat itu tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh bebas membasahi wajahnya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tega meninggalkannya. Sempat terlintas bahwa ini adalah ulah appa nya tapi Siwon tahu benar kalau ini benar-benar tulisan tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat sangat frustasi. Satu hal yang ia tidak ketahui bahwa sang appa lah yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menulis surat itu dengan ancaman akan membunuh Siwon jika ia tidak mau mengikuti semua perintahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kedua bodyguard itu segera menyeret Kyuhyun ke sebuah ruangan. Salah satu bodyguard itu sempat berkata dengan seseorang "lakukan dengan bersih jangan sampai ada orang yang mengetahuinya atau tuan Choi tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup"

Kini Kyuhyun berada di sebuah ruangan seorang diri, ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri tapi bagaimana caranya semua akses untuk keluar di kunci lagi pula kedua bodyguard itu masih setia menunggunya di luar. Apakah ini akhirnya, kehilangan orang yang paling kau sayangi dan anak yang bahkan belum pernah kau jumpai.

"aku harus mempertahankan anak ini, aku tidak ingin pria tidak berhati itu membunuh anakku"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, seseorang yang akan membuatnya kehilangan bayinya.

**TBC**

Insprisari yang di dapet gara-gara gx bisa tidur... wkwkwkwkw

Kasian daddy di tinggalin eomma, gimana nasib bayi mereka?

Akankah Siwon menikah dengan orang pilihan appa nya?

Kritik dan saran yang membangun tentang kelanjutan FF ini sangat di harapkan..

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Don't Leave Me

デスタ 朽木

신 래 미

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Sibum (friendship)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Zhoumi

Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Rate : T

Genre: Family, Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents, SM Entertainment

Warning: YAOI, Typo, gaje

**Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun berada di sebuah ruangan seorang diri, ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri tapi bagaimana caranya semua akses untuk keluar di kunci lagi pula kedua bodyguard itu masih setia menunggunya di luar. Apakah ini akhirnya, kehilangan orang yang paling ia sayangi dan anak yang bahkan belum pernah ia jumpai.

"aku harus mempertahankan anak ini, aku tidak ingin pria tidak berhati itu membunuh anakku"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, seseorang yang akan membuatnya kehilangan bayinya.

~03~

Wajah Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya "Mimi-ge, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Zhoumi diam seribu bahasa, ia tidak menyangka akan melakukann hal ini pada Kyuhyun.

"kumohon jangan lakukan ini ge, biarkan bayi ini tetap hidup ge, ku mohon" Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Zhoumi sambil memohon

"apa yang kau lakukan, berdirilah" Zhoumi meraih tubuh Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri "jangan menangis lage, ne." Lanjut Zhoumi menghapus air mata Kyuhyun.

"gege tolong aku, bantu aku untuk keluar dari sini" pinta Kyuhyun dengan penuh harapan.

"seandainya aku bisa menolongmu aku pasti akan menolongmu tapi tuan Choi bisa membunuhku jika aku melakukannya"

"jadi kau akan tetap membunuh bayiku ge? Kau jahat gege, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Zhoumi yang membalik posisi tubuhnya membelakangi Xhoumi.

"tolong mengertilah posisiku Kyu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Bukan keinginan juga untuk membunuh bayi yang tak berdosa itu tapi apalah daya nya, ia tidak bisa membantah perintah tuan Choi.

Zhoumi merasa iba melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menangis, seketika itu juga terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang di otak zhoumi "sepertinya aku bisa membantumu Kyu"

"jinja?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhoumi

"kita bisa bersandiwara, aku akan berpura-pura telah menggugurkan kandungan mu dan kau hanya harus bertingkah layaknya orang sakit."

"tapi bagaimana jika mereka tahu, mereka akan membunuhmu ge"

"asalkan kau tidak menampakkan dirimu dihadapan mereka setelah hari ini mereka tidak akan pernah tahu" Kyuhyun memeluk Zhoumi karena telag mau membantunya.

"xie xie Mimi-ge"

Kyuhyun menyetujui ide Zhoumi meskipun sedikit rasa takut menghampirinya. Zhoumi keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengatakan kepada kedua bodyguard itu kalau dia telah membereskan bayi Kyuhyun. Kedua bodyguard itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengecek kebenarannya, di sana terlihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya yang belum sadarkan diri, tentunya itu hanya bagian dari aktingnya.

~03~

Berkali-kali Siwon mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab telepon nya sama pergi mencari Kyuhyun ke semua tempat yang mungkin saja dikunjunginya, namun Siwon tetap tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang sangat frustasi berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun di sepanjang jalan hingga mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang melintas. Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan mengirim sms kepada Kyuhyun

_To: Baby Kyu_

_Kau di mana baby? Jangan bertingkah konyol. Kumohon kembalilah_.

Lama Siwon menunggu namun tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai kini pergi meninggalkannya bahkan akan membunuh anaknya.

Bayangan Kyuhyun akan menggugurkan kandungannya terlintas di pikiran Siwon, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit mengecek kebenaran itu. Beberapa rumah sakit telah ia kunjungi namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada pasien yang bernama Kyuhyun. Hanya ada satu rumah sakit yang belum ia datangi yaitu rumah sakit milik keluarga. Dengna berat hati akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk datang kesana. Siwon menegecek sebuah dokumen yang berisi data pasient dan kenyataan yang menyakitkanpun terjaadi, disana tertera nama Cho Kyuhyun yang telah melakukan aborsi.

Siwon seketika jatuh terperosok ke lantai dengan mencengkran kuat dokumen itu, ia tidak menyangkan Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan ini. Air mata gatuh bebas dari kedua bola matanya.

Dilihatnya lagi dokumen itu, Cho Kyuhyun kamar 302. Siwon langsung bangkit, berlari menuju kamar 302. Sesampainya di sana, benar saja ia mendapatkan yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

Siwon melangkah gontai menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang melihat kehadiran Siwon mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"bukankah isi suratku sudah jelas hyung. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya kan baby?" ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memberitahu Siwon yang sebenarnya namun ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan Siwon. '_biarlah ia tidak tahu yang sesungguhnya asalkan aku masih bisa melihatnya_' batin Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah melakukannya kalau hyung tidak percaya, hyung bisa tanyakan pada dokter yang menanganiku. Jadi sekarang lebih baik hyung pergi karena aku mau istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisiku" entah bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa terlontak begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Siwon masih tidak percaya, ia mengangkat tangannya mencoba menyentuh perut Kyuhyun namun langkahnya di cegah oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menepis tangan Siwon dengan alasan ia baru saja menjani operasi untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Baby..kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan membesarkannya bersama?" tangis Siwon pecah tak terkendali. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Siwon namun itu tidak mungkin.

"aku bosan dengan hubungan kita. Aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya."

Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi yang ia tahu kini hati nya begitu hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan 'CUPP' sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Kyuhyun dan ini mungkin akan menjadi ciuman terakhir yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

~03~

Kini Kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan Zhoumi, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarga Choi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mau tinggal bersama zhoumi karena tidak ingin merepotkannya namun Zhoumi memaksanya.

Kyuhyun tengah memandangi ponselnya, melihat begitu banyak panggilan dari Siwon. Ingin rasanya ia menjawab telepon dan membalas semua smsnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Siwon.

Meskipun Kyuhyun telah memperlakkukan Siwon dengan sangat kasar tapi rasa cinta Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang begitu besar membuatnya tidak berpaling dari Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

"masih memikirkanya?" tanya Zhoumi yang memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"ani.." jawab Kyuhun singkat.

"kau yakin tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu ini kyu?"

"kalau aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan melakukannya ge."

"tapi..."

"sudahlah ge tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku seperti itu, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan sebaiknya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan keponakanmu ini saja" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk perutnya.

~03~

"Wonnie kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menikah, jangan membuat appa malu di hari pernikahan mu dengan tampang seperti ini" Tegas tuan Choi yang bahkan tidak digubris oleh Siwon yang sudah seperti mayat hidup setelah di tinggal Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu.

"apa kau tidak mendengarkan appa?" bentak tuan Choi karena tidak mendapat respon dari anaknya.

"ne, aku dengar semuanya appa" Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkan appa nya menuju kamarnya, menatap foto-fotonya saat bersama Kyuhyun. Siwon meraih ponselnya dan dengan cekatan ia menggerak-geraknya jemarinya mengetik sms.

_To: baby Kyu_

_Kau dimana baby? Kenapa tidak menjawab telepon ku atau membalas sms ku? Kau tahu aku hampir gila dengan semua ini. Appa akan menikahkan ku dengan seorang yeoja, jika kau masih mencintaiku tolong cegah supaya hal ini tidak terjadi._

Setelah mengklik tombol send, Siwon meletakkan hanponnya dan merebahkan badannya. Selintas kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun membayang di otaknya.

**Flashback**

Dinginnya udara malam tidak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke subuah tamat hanya sekedar mengemui kekasihnya Choi Siwon. Taman itu terlihat sangat gelap berbeda dari biasanya, namun setelah Kyuhyun terus melangkah perlahan satu persatu lampu menyala mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Kyuhyn menemukan sosok kekasihnya di taman itu sedang berdiri di antara cahaya lilin dan bunga mawar yang terangkai membentuk bentuk love. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon hingga kedua berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantung jas nya, membuka kotak kecil itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin yang digunakannya untuk melamar Kyuhyun.

"saranghae baby Kyu, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" pertanyaan Siwon mendapat anggukan dan senyum yan menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon memasangkan cincin itu ke jari Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup singkat punggung tangannya.

"gomawo baby, saranghae jeongmal saranghae"

"nado, nado saranghae hyung" Kyuhyun sangat senang karena Siwon melamarnya kemudian ia mengambil alih suasana romantis itu. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon ke dalam ciumannya, ini adalah pertama kali nya Kyuhyun yang mencium Siwon duluan.

**Flashback End**

~03~

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hari pernikahan Siwon dengan seorang yeoja pilihan appa pun akhirnya tiba. Ingin rasanya Siwon lari di hari pernikahannya, namun ia akal sehat melarangnya. Jika ia lari itu sama saja mencoreng nama baik keluarganya dan mempermalukan yeoja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Hingga saat ini Siwon masih mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun dan mencarinya meskipun tak satupun mendapat balasan sms ataupun telepon, yang membuatnya sedikit lega ialah sampai saat ini ponsel Kyuhyun masih aktif dan itu berarti Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Dengan malas Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar dan mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Tidak lama kemudia seorang yeoja dengan gaun putih yang menghiasi tubuhnya memasuki ruangan. Janji setia untuk menjadi sepasang suami-istri telah terucap kini Siwon telah resmi menikah dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Kibum.

~03~

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From: Siwon-hyung_

_Kenapa kau tidak datang mencegahku? Hari ini aku menikah dengan yeoja pilihan appa, yeoja yang bahkan tidak ku kenal. Saranghae Baby, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tidak akan ada yeoja atau namja manapun yang bisa menggantikan dirimu di hatiku. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. _

Tak terasa tetesan bening itu melarik bebas dari keduan Kyuhyun, sakit rasa mengetahui orang yang paling ia cintai kini telah menikah dan menjadai milik orang lain. Tapi ia harus tetap bertahan demi anak yang dikandungnya saat ini.

~03~

Malam ini Siwon sangat lelah, ia membaringkan tubuh di atas kasus tanpa memperdulikan Kibum yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istrinya. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali diantara keduanya bahkan Siwon enggan untuk menatap Kibum. Kibum paham sekali akan begini jadinya pernikahan yang tidak didasari dengan rasa cinta tapi tidak bisakah mereka memulainya dari awal.

Hari-hari sama seperti biasanya, datar seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Kibum sangat khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya, sudah beberapa bulan menikah namun Siwon masih tetap seperti mayat hidup, berbicara hanya seperlunya bahkan Siwon belum menyentuh Kibum sekalipun, hanya sebuah ciuman yang sangat singkat yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Siwon itupun di hari pernikahannya yang mengharuskan Siwon untuk menciumnya.

Kibum mendekati Siwo yang sedang duduk di halaman rumah dengan pandangan kosong. Kibum mencoba memulai pembicaraan "apa kau akan selalu begini sepanjang hidupmu?" tanya Kibum yang bahkan tak direspon oleh Siwon.

"sebegitu besarkan rasa cintamu pada Kyuhyun sampai kau tidak bisa memandangku sedikitpun?" mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut sontak membuyarkan semua lamunan Siwon dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum.

"bagaimana kau tahu tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya nya heran.

"kau selalu menyebut namanya dalam tidurmu" Siwon kembali tak merespon ucapan Kibum.

"aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya dan aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk melupakannya tapi sekarang kita adalah suami-istri, tinggal seatap, kau tidak bisa memperlakukan aku seperti ini terus. Setidaknya kau bisa menganggapku sebagai temanmu, berbicara denganku, dan berbagi rasa sakitmu" perlahan air mata melanglir membasahai wajah Kibum.

Siwon tak menyangkan dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kibum apalagi sampai menangis seprti ini. "mianhe Kibum-ssi.."

"jadilah temanku dan berbicaralah denganku maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Siwon yang belum pernah Kibum lihat.

~03~

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini kandungan Kyuhyun telah memasuki 9 bulan, sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan anak yang sangat ia jaga selama ini. Kyuhyun pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kandungan, tanpa disangka ia menabrak seseorang.

"mianhamnida, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja yang ditabraknya.

"ah ne, gwenchana. Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat" jawab yeoja itu heran melihat perut Kyuhyun yang besar "apa kau sedang hamil?" lanjutnya.

"ne dan sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan" tutur Kyuhyun.

"tapi bagaimana bisa seorang namja mengandung?" tanya nya tak percaya.

"itu karena aku namja yang spesial, oia namaku Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya.

'_sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu'_ batin yeoja itu.

"Choi Kibum imnida" yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya, biasanya ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Kibum tapi semenjak kejadian itu ia mengubah Kim menjadi Choi ketika memperkenalkan diri.

Mendengar nama Choi membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan Choi Siwon, namja yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya. "apa kau juga sedang hamil?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku baru akan memeriksakannya." Jawab Kibum. Setelah percakapan singkat itu Kyuhyun pun pmit undur diri.

Kibum menunggu cemas hasil test nya, apa dia benar-benar hamil anaknya dengan Siwon. Kenangan malam itu terlintas di kepala Kibum, kenangan saat Siwon menentuhnya untuk pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir kali. Ia juga tidak menyalahkan Siwon atas kejadian itu, saat itu Siwon tengah dalam keadaan mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Siwonpun menyebut-nyebut nama Kyuhyun dan mengira bahwa dirinya adalah Kyuhyun saat melakukannya.

"Damn.. jangan-jangan namja tadi itu" Kibum bangkit ingin mengejar Kyuhyun namun langkahnya terhenti karena suster memanggilnya.

~03~

Tak henti-hentinya Siwon menelpon Kyuhyun meskipun tak ada respon sama sekali dari namja yang di teleponnya. "baby ayolah angkat, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu" gumam Siwon yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum pernah mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi, Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar memegang sepucuk surat hasil test berniat memberitahu kepada Siwon. Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang masih asyik menelpon seseorang.

Ini sudah panggilan yang ke 50 kali namun Siwon tidak pernah putus asa, dia mencoba terus dan terus. Saaat ingin menekan tombol merah pada handpohone nya tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari telepon itu yang menandakan seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

Dengan senang Siwon segera menempelkan handphone ke telinganya, ia sangat senang akhinya Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya. "Baby.." ucap Siwon senang.

"_awww...appo.."_ senyuman Siwon berubah menjadi kekhawatiran mendengar teriakan Kyuhyn.

"Baby gwenchana? Kau kenapa baby? Baby jawab aku?" Siwon sangat gelisah dan khawatir karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya dan hanya mengeluh kesakitan.

Siwon mendengar orang lain berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_appo...awww.."_

"_waeyo Kyunnie"_

"_ahjjussi sepertinya aku akan melahirkan"_

DEG

Jantung Siwon serasa mau lepas mendengarnya "melahirkan.." gumamnya tak percaya

**TBC**

Whwhwhwhwhwh kelar juga chap2. Karena author lagi baik hati dan mau membuat semua pada galau dengan pasangan WonKyu ini makanya author ngebut buat nyelesaiin chap ini.

Seneng kan Kyu gx jadi kehilangan bayina tapi kira-kira Kibum hamil gx yea?

Thanx for review, mian ql gx bisa bales tapi aku dah baca semuanya koq..heheh

RnR please..


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Don't Leave Me

デスタ 朽木

신 래 미

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Sibum (friendship)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Zhoumi

Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Choi Minho

Rate : T

Genre: Family, Romance, Angst

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents, SM Entertainment

Warning: YAOI, Typos, gaje

**Happy Reading**

Tak henti-hentinya Siwon menelpon Kyuhyun meskipun tak ada respon sama sekali dari namja yang di teleponnya. "baby ayolah angkat, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu" gumam Siwon yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum pernah mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi, Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar memegang sepucuk surat hasil test berniat memberitahu kepada Siwon. Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang masih asyik menelpon seseorang.

Ini sudah panggilan yang ke 50 kali namun Siwon tidak pernah putus asa, dia mencoba terus dan terus. Saaat ingin menekan tombol merah pada handpohone nya tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari telepon itu yang menandakan seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

Dengan senang Siwon segera menempelkan handphone ke telinganya, ia sangat senang akhinya Kyuhyun menjawab teleponnya. "Baby.." ucap Siwon senang.

"_awww...appo.."_ senyuman Siwon berubah menjadi kekhawatiran mendengar teriakan Kyuhyn.

"Baby gwenchana? Kau kenapa baby? Baby jawab aku?" Siwon sangat gelisah dan khawatir karena Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya dan hanya mengeluh kesakitan.

Siwon mendengar orang lain berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_appo...awww.."_

"_waeyo Kyunnie"_

"_ahjjussi sepertinya aku akan melahirkan"_

DEG

Jantung Siwon serasa mau lepas mendengarnya "melahirkan.." gumamnya tak percaya

**Chap 3**

Handphone kyuhyun terus saja berdering, puluhan panggilan masuk dari Siwon diabaikan begitu saja. Merasa terganggu dengan suara handphone akhirnya Kyuhyun berniat untuk menonaktifkan handphonenya. Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya mencoba menekan tombol merah pada layar handphonenya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya hingga salan menekan tombol merah menjadi tombol hijau dan seketika itu juga handphone nya terjatuh.

"aww..appo." teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perutnya. "appo...awww." teriak Kyuhyun lagi tanpa ia sadari teriakannya itu di dengar oleh Siwon dari sebrang telepon.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang penjaga rumah itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan "waeyo Kyunnie?"

"ahjjussi sepertinya aku akan melahirkan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit.

Ahjjussi itu terlihat sangat gugup, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. "tolong panggilkan mimi-ge ahjjussi" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Ahjjussi itu langsung melesat mencari Zhoumi.

Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi datang dan menggendong Kyuhyun membawanya ke mobil. "ahjjussi tolong siapkan pakaian Kyunnie, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Zhoumi segera melesat pergi.

~03~

"oppa ada yang ingin ku katakan." Mendengar ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara, Siwon pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"mianhe Bummie aku harus pergi, kau bisa mengatakannya setelah aku kembali." Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri pada posisinya.

Siwon segera meluncurkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit. Begitu banyak rumah sakit di Seoul membuatnya bingung harus kemana jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengecek satu persatu rumah sakit. Namun, Siwon tidak berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun di mana pun.

Tentu saja karena Zhoumi sudah mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Oleh karena itu, ia merahasia Kyuhyun dan tidak mencantumkannya ke dalam daftar pasien.

Siwon sangat frustasi karena tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah ia disambut hangat oleh Kibum meskipun tampang Siwon kini terlihat sangat kusut

"kau sudah pulang Wonnie." Kibum menghampiri Siwon.

"aku tidak menemukannya." Ucap Siwon tak jelas.

"menemukannya? Siapa?" tanya Kibum yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun, dia bohong. Kenapa dia harus berbohong pada ku. Kenapa dulu dia bilang telah menggugurkan bayi kami. Sudah sedekat ini bahkan aku sudah dapat mendengar suaranya tapi kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat, kenapa Tuhan tidak mempertemukan kami." Air mata mengalir bebas dari kedua mata Siwon dan seketika itu Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk di atas lantai.

Melihat keadaan sang suami yang begitu kacau, tanpa segan Kibum segera membawa Siwon dalam pelukannya "Tuhan pasti punya jalan lain yang lebih baik."

~03~

Seorang namja tinggi berjalan memasuki ruangan membawa seorang bayi dalam dekapannya.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyu"

"ne, gege." Zhoumi menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"dia begitu menggemaskan" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus-elur putra pertamanya.

"kau akan memeberinya nama siapa?" tanya Zhoumi yang membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu.

**Flasback**

Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah bermanja-manja di pangkuan Siwon sedangkan Siwon asyik menciumi setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun.

"hyung, apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Siwon.

"apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk menyiapkan nama lagipula baru satu bulan baby" Siwon menghentikan aksi ciuman nya dan beralih mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku ingin hyung menyiapkan namanya sekarang." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ne, baiklah. Kau sangat lucu baby jika bertingkah seperti ini." Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun.

"kalau anak kita namja, hyung akan memberinya nama siapa?"

"Minho, Choi Minho. Bukankah itu nama yang bagus."

"bagaimana kalau yeoja?"

"anak kita pasti namja jadi tidak usah menyiapkan nama yeoja untuknya" jawab siwon yakin meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalau yakin.

"kau yakin sekali hyung kalau anak kita seorang namja, bagaimana kalau yeoja dan kau tidak menyiapkan nama untuk nya." Tutur Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"akan ku pastikan dia namja" jawab Siwon lalu menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan penuh denngan rasa cinta.

**End**

"Minho, Choi_" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan ucapannya dan memperbaikinya "Cho Minho"

"Nama yang bagus, kau sangat pintar memilih nama Kyu." Puji Zhoumi

'_bukan aku yang memilih nama tapi Siwon hyung'_ batin kyuhyun.

~03~

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Choi tepatnya kediaman Siwon dan Kibum, sepasang suami istri itu tengah menikmati sarapannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hening pun menyelimuti acara sarapan itu.

"apa yang inngin kau katakan semalam Bummie?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"ah...itu..." jawab Kibum ragu dan seketika itu wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"waeyo Bummie? Gwenchanayo"

"Ani..aku.."

"katakan saja Bummie" perintah Siwon.

Dengan sedikit ragu Kibum pun mengatakannya kepada Siwon "kemarin aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan kata dokter_" Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"lalu apa yang di katakan dokter?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"kata dokter ada kanker di rahimku dan rahimku harus diangkat agar kanker nya tidak menyebar" ucap kibum sambil meneteskan air mata yang sudah tak tertahan. Siwon sungguh sangat shock mendengarnya, ia pun bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Kibum kemudian memeluknya.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Siwon menenangkan Kibum sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kibum.

"tapi itu berarti aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan, appa mu pasti akan sangat membenciku." Jawab Kibum dalam isakannya di dada bidang Siwon.

"gwenchana, aku akan selalu melindungimu Bummie"

"jinja?"

"Ne, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit dan menyelesaikan semuanya, aku tidak mau kau menderita karena kanker itu." Kibum pun menganggung menyetujui permintaan Siwon.

~03~

Setelah operasi pengangkatan rahim, Kibum menyuruh Siwon untuk mencari Kyuhyun karena Kibum sadar bahwa selamanya ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta Siwon karena cinta Siwon hanyalah untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Meskipun selama ini Siwon melindungi dan meyayanginya toh itu hanya sekedar cinta kepada dongsaeng nya saja.

Selama ini Siwon hanya menganggap Kibum sebagai adiknya tidak lebih meskipun tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintai Siwon. Biarlah tetap seperti ini asalkan ia bisa tetap bersama Siwon selamanya.

KLECKK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kibum pun mengedarkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

"kau sudah pulang oppa"

"ne, apa ada kabar tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon yang kini duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Ani, appa juga sudah menambah detektif untuk mencari Kyu dan memperluas daerah pencariannya hingga ke luar negeri."

"gomawo Bummie, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kau dan juga appa mu. Seandainya bukan karena pria itu pasti tidak akan begini jadinya."

Tentu saja appa Bummie mau membantu bagaimanapun juga Bummie adalah anak semata wayang nya dan lagi kini bisa dibilang kalau anaknya itu mandul, hanya Siwon yang masih mau menerima keadaan Kibum meskipun harus bertengkar dengan orang tuanya dan hingga di usir dan di coret dari daftar pewaris keluarga Choi.

"sudahlah oppa, bagaimana pun dia itu appa mu."

**Flashback**

"CERAIKAN DIA SIWON." Teriak tuan Choi.

"Shireo appa, lagi pula bukannya appa yang memaksaku untuk menikahinya dan sekarang appa malah menyuruhku untuk mencraikannya." Bantah Siwon

"TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KAU MEMEPERTAHANKAN DIA BAHKAN DIA TIDAK BISA MEMBERIMU KETURUNAN." Tuan Choi semakin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"lalu apa gunanya jika aku menceraikannya, tidak ada bukan." Siwon tidak mau kalah dengan appa nya. Ia tidak inginn lagi kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi terlebih ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kibum.

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah mulus Siwon. Kibum yang sedari tadi berdiripun menghampiri Siwon dan menggenggam erat tangannya, takut kalau Siwon akan terbawa emosi dan memukul appa nya.

"Dasar yeoja tidak berguna, berani-beraninya memberikan anak yang tidak berguna seperti mu. Aku menyesal telah menikahkan anakku denganmu." Hardik tuan Choi pada Kibum.

"hentikan appa." Teriak Siwon mencoba menghentikan perdebatan ini.

"kenapa? Bukankan sejak awal kau tidak mencintainya, bukankah kau mencintai namja itu. Namja yang bahkan bisa memberikanmu keturunan" Ucap tuan Choi menyinggung kibum. Kibum semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di tanagn Siwon.

Siwon membawa Kibum melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tapi ucapan appa nya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seandainya namja itu berasal dari keluarga terhormat, appa pasti akan menyetujui hubungan kalian dan tidak usah repot-repot untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan meninggalkanmu."

"jadi semua ini karena KAU. Kau yang melakukan semua ini." Siwon bahkan menyebut appa nya dengan kau.

"tentu saja, itu mudah bagiku."

**END**

~03~

**4 year Later**

~03~

Siwon duduk di bangku sebuah taman menikmati udara sore yang hangat. Meskipun waktu telah berlalu namun rasa cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah dan sampai saat ini ia masih mencari Kyuhyun bahkan hingga menyewa detektif.

'BRUKK'

Sebuah bola tiba-tiba melayang menghantam kaki Siwon, dan terlihat seorang anak kecil berlari menghampirinya.

"Mianhe ahjjucci" ucap anak itu ketakutan.

"gwenchana, apa kau sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Siwon yang tidak melihat ada orang dewasa yang mengawasi anak itu.

"ne, ahjucci. Mommy cedang lembul dan Taemin cedang pelgi libulan akil pekan" tutur anak kecil itu.

"lalu appa mu?" tanya Siwon yang heran karena anak itu tidak menyebutkan appa nya. Namun anak itu malah terlihat murung.

"waeyo? Gwenchanayo?"

"aku tidak punya appa." Jawab anak itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah mianhe" hanya kata itu yang dapat Siwon ucapkan. "siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

"Minho" mendengar nama itu Siwon jadi teringat dengan nama yang akan ia berikan kepada anaknya.

"waeyo ahjjucci" Minho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon yang terlihat bengong.

"ah ani, bagaimana kalau ahjjussi temani Minho bermain bola." Ajakan Siwon disambut dengan sebuah anggukan yang sangat bersemangat.

Siwon dan Minho bermain bola di taman itu, keduanya tampak sangat bahagian seperti seorang ayah dan anak. Mereka bermain hingga lupa waktu dan langit hampir menampakkan sisi gelapnya.

"ahjjucci, minho harus cegela pulang nanti Mommy kawatil kalau Minho pulang telambat" ucapnya yang sedikit tidak rela karena harus berhenti bermain.

"kalau begitu ahjjussi akan mengantar Minho pulang, lagipula sudah hampir gelap pasti banyak hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran untuk menangkap anak kecil" Siwon mencoba menakut-nakuti Minho dengan kebohongan kecil.

"ANDWAEEEE" teriak Minho seraya berlari ke arah Siwon dan memeluk kaki Siwon ketakutan. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Minho.

Siwon pun mengantarkan Minho ke rumahnya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari taman tempat mereka bermain. Siwon bermaksud hanya mengantar Minho sampai di rumah saja, namun sesampainya di depan rumah, Minho malah mengajaknya untuk masuk dulu dan menemaninya sampai Mommy nya pulang kerja.

"ahjjucci ayo macuk, temani Minho sampai Mommy pulang. Minho takut nanti ada hantu yang menangkap Minho" rengek Minho sambil menarik-narik tangan Siwon.

"baiklah, ahjjussi akan menemani Minho." Siwon pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan dalam rumah itu karena begitu ia masuk, Minho langsung menariknya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya bermain game.

Siwon dan minho tengah asyik bermain game hingga tak mendengar ada seseorang yang datang.

"Minho Mommy pulang, kau dimana sayang?" seru seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

"_yeyeyeye Minho menang lagi, ahjjucci kalah"_teriak Minho kegirangan _"besok ahjjucci haluc membelikan Minho ice cleam yang besal kalena ahjjucci kalah"_ lanjut Minho.

Namja yang notabennya adalah Mommy dari Minho mendengar semua celotehan anaknya "apa anak itu bermain game lagi dengan mimi-ge, tapi kenapa mimi-ge tidak memberitahu kalau mau datang"

Namja itupun berjalan menghampiri kamar anak tercintanya, dibukanya pintu itu perlahan "Minho apa kau sedang bermain dengannnnn_" ucapannya terputus melihat sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya sedang bermain dengan ananknya.

"Ba_by_Baby Kyu" ucap Siwon tak percaya melihat Kyuhyun yanng sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Si_won hyung" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

**TBC**

Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeye selesai Chap 3, mianh lama banget updatenya soalnya gx sempet mau ngetiknya.

Aku dah ngabulin tuh kalo Kibum nya gx hamil tapi aku gx tega buat Siwon berpisah dengan Kibum jadi biarlah mereka tetep bersama..whwhhhhhaa #Kyu na ginama?

Akhirnya Siwon ketemu juga sama Kyuhyun, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan bersatu? Temukan jawabannya di next Chap... hehehehhe

Gomawo juga buat yang udah baca & review, mianh gx bisa bales one by one tapi aku baca semua review nya koq.

Oia, kabar gembira buat yang minta squel Loving Son. Squel Loving Son coming soon. Dont miss it..

RnR

Thank for

heeeHyun|Someone |ElfCloud Dhy|Heenita105 |gaemgyulover |pundung |cloud3024 | fanfan |jung hana cassie |Nana | kawazoekyu |Cho-i KyuNaa | Fitri MY | choi wonsaa|Wonkyubi |Sunny |lovinkyu |rikha-chan |zueteuk |Kyuminjoong |Choi Donghyun |honey |Blackyuline |anin wonkyushipper |Kyuke |shakyu | yolyol |Meong| Kim Min Hae |Maadheewonkyuboy |Blackyuline|Ayakyu |MiXian Cho-i |Choi Donghyun |WonKyu | maknaelovers |Pitgamekyu everlastingfriends|


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Don't Leave Me

デスタ 朽木

신 래 미

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Sibum (friendship)

Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Choi Minho

Rate : T

Genre: Family, Romance,

Disclaimer : God, themself, their parents, SM Entertainment

Warning: YAOI, Typos, gaje

**Happy Reading**

Siwon dan minho tengah asyik bermain game hingga tak mendengar ada seseorang yang datang.

"Minho Mommy pulang, kau dimana sayang?" seru seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

"_yeyeyeye Minho menang lagi, ahjjucci kalah"_teriak Minho kegirangan _"besok ahjjucci haluc membelikan Minho ice cleam yang besal kalena ahjjucci kalah"_ lanjut Minho.

Namja yang notabennya adalah Mommy dari Minho mendengar semua celotehan anaknya "apa anak itu bermain game lagi dengan mimi-ge, tapi kenapa mimi-ge tidak memberitahu kalau mau datang"

Namja itupun berjalan menghampiri kamar anak tercintanya, dibukanya pintu itu perlahan "Minho apa kau sedang bermain dengannnnn_" ucapannya terputus melihat sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya sedang bermain dengan ananknya.

"Ba_by_Baby Kyu" ucap Siwon tak percaya melihat Kyuhyun yanng sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Si_won hyung" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

~03~

Siwon segera berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya, takut akan kehilangannya lagi.

"Baby dont leave me again" Ucap Siwon, tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh bebas begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan mengabaikan Minho yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung,

"Mommy" panggil Minho yang membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

Minho berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun "uljimma Mommy" Minho mengusap air mata di pipi Kyuhyun yang kini mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minho dan tersenyum.

"eh ahjjucci juga menangis. Kenapa Mommy dan ahjjucci menangis, Minho saja tidak menangis" celoteh Minho yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama menangis.

"Apa dia anakku?" tanya Siwon yang mendapat anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun tidak ingin lagi menyembunyikan semuanya dan tidak ingin kehilangan Siwon lagi karena dia benar-benar mencintai Siwon, ayah dari anaknya.

"Minho bukankah selama ini kau ingin tahu siapa Daddy mu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada anaknya.

"Ne, Mommy" jawab Minho polos.

"Dia itu Daddy mu" kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon.

"Jinja?" tanya Minho yang mendapat anggukan dari sang Mommy. Minho pun segera berlari menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"waeyo chagi?" Kyuhyunn membalikkan badannya menghadap anaknya.

"Mommy, apa Daddy akan membenci Minho?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seakaan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"tentu saja tidak, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"tadi Minho memukul ahj_ Daddy, Daddy pasti membenci Minho."

"Ani, Daddy tidak membenci Minho, daddy sangat menyayangi Minho. Kemarilah nae chagi." Ucap Minho seraya melebarkan kedua tangan yang memberi akses kepada Minho untuk segera berada ke dalam pelukannya.

Minho berlari ke arah Siwon dan memeluknya erat "Daddy mencintaimu chagi" ucap Siwon yang masih memeluk anaknya.

"Daddy, Daddy tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Daddy akan selalu bersama kalian selamanya."

"Yaksok."

"Yaksok."

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Siwon berdering, Siwon pun mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya. Terlihat nama Kibum di layar ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"_oppa kau di mana? Ini sudah malam."_

"aku sedang di rumah Kyuhyun, seperti aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, aku akan menginap disini."

"_kau sudah menemukannya oppa. Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

"Ne, aku sudah menemukannya. Kau istirahatlah Bummie, jangan tidur larut malam"

Siwon pun menutup teleponnya, tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi Kyuhyun mendengar semua percakapannya dengan sedih, hati nya sakit mendengar Siwon begitu perhatian dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Istrimu, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Pulanglah tidak usah pedulikan kami, dia pasti menunggumu." Kyuhyun membawa Minho ke kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu Baby, hanya kau yang aku cintai" Ucap Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun

"Tapi istrimu."

"kami hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih Baby bahkan kami tidur di kamar yang terpisah." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"saranghae Baby"

"nado saranghae hyung" Siwon mengecup bibir cherry Kyuhyun kemudian kecupannya berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang amat sangat mereka rindukan selama kini hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman tanpa menyadari bahwa Minho tengah menyaksikan adegan mereka.

"Mommy aku ngantuk" rengek Minho sambil menarik-narik baju Kyuhyun yang membuat meraka menghentikan ciumannya. Siwon segera mengangkat Minho dan menggendong anaknya.

"mau tidur dengan Daddy?" tanya Siwon pada anaknya.

"Ne, tapi dengan Mommy juga." Siwon dan Minho melirik pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kajja" jawab kyuhyun.

~03~

Sudah seminggu berlalu Siwon menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dan selama itu pula Siwon menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun tentang Kibum dan tentang kelakuan appa nya yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu. Kyuhyun pun mengerti dan sudah tidak cemburu lagi jika Siwon berbicara dengan nada yang sangat manis dengan Kibum karena kenyataannya Siwon hanya menganggap Kibum sebagai dongsaeng nya saja tidak lebih. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Kibum adalah yeoja yang sangat baik.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah memakaikan dasi kepada Siwon yang hendak berangkat kerja.

"nanti Kang ahjjussi akan datang membantumu mengemasi barang-barang."

"apa tidak terlalu cepat hyung, apa tak masalah jika kami harus tinggal bersama dengan Kibum neonna?" tanya yang terlalu yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Bummie pasti akan sangat senang, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dan Bummie yang meminta semua ini jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne." Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi_" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karena Siwon membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

"Dengar Baby, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan anak kita."

"Daddy, ayo belangkat nanti Minho bica telambat" teriak Minho dari ambang pintu. Siwon pun mengecup singkat kening Kyuhyun dan menghampiri anaknya.

"kajja kita berangkat" ajak Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Minho.

"Mommy tidak ikut?"

"hari ini Mommy tidak ikut mengantarmu ke sekolah." Jelas Siwon.

"kenapa Mommy tidak ikut?" selidik Minho.

"karena Mommy harus mengemasi barang-barang dan setelah Minho pulang sekolah maka kita akan pindah ke rumah Daddy." Tutur Siwon menjelaskan kepada anaknya yang banyak tanya itu #plakk

"benalkah Daddy? Kita cemua akan pindah ke lumah Daddy" Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyey" teriak Minho kegirangan.

"ayo kita berangkat nanti kau bisa terlambat."

~03~

Setelah menjemput Minho dari sekolah, mereka pun segera meluncur ke rumah Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Butuh waktu 30 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ke rumah Siwon. Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Kibum.

"Akhirnya kalian tiba juga, aku sudah menunggu kalian daritadi. Selamat datang Kyuhyun-ah" Sapa Kibum.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu Kibum neonna."

"tidak perlu minta maaf dan kau bisa memanggilku Kibum saja. Eoh dia kah anak yang kau ceritakan itu oppa." Mata nya melihat Minho yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Chagi ayo ucapkan salam" suruh Kyuhyun kepada anaknya sambil membelai lembut rambut anaknya. Minho pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memberisalam pada Kibum "annyeong ahjjumma" sapa Minho.

"kemarilah sayang, eomma ingin memelukmu." Kibum mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minho dan melebarkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Minho malah menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Minho pun berjalan mendekati Kibum yang langsung didekap erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"ahjjuma Minho tidak bica belnafas" ucap nya tersengal-sengal karena pelukan Kibum yang terlalu erat, Kibum pu melepaskan pelukannya.

"panggil aku eomma, ne." Ucap Kibum yang membuat Minho bingung.

"Chileo, eomma Minho itu Mommy dan ahjjumma itu bukan eomma Minho" Minho berlari ke arah Kyuhyun tetakutan.

"Gwenchana chagi, jangan takut." Kyuhyun membelai wajah putranya.

"Dengarkan Mommy. Kau bisa memanggil ahjjumma itu dengan sebutan eomma."

"tapi eomma Minho itu cuma Mommy." Bantah Miho.

"Mommy memang eomma Minho tapi ahjjumma itu juga eomma Minho jadi Minho bisa memanggilnya eomma, arraseo." Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

"ia sayang, jadi kau memiliki dua eomma." Tambah Siwon yang pada akhirnya Minho mengerti dan mau memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan eomma.

"apa kau mau melihat kamarmu? Eomma sudah mendesainnya khusus untukmu sayang." Tanya Kibum

"ne, eomma" jawab Minho lantang.

"oppa sebaiknya kau membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar, dia pasti sangat lelah" ucap Kibum sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama Minho.

"Aku senang dia sangat menyayangi Minho"

"ne, sebaiknya kita ke kamar sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan."

"apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Siwon dan ia malah ditinggal "hyung tunggu" teriak kyuhyun mengejar Siwon.

~03~

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kamar Siwon, sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kamar itu sama seperti kamar yang dulu ia dan Siwon tempati meskipun rumahnya berbeda.

"hyung"

"aku melakukannya agar aku selalu meningatmu" Tiba-tiba Siwon berlutut di hadapan kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku jas nya.

"Baby mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?" Siwon melamar Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab lamaran Siwon, ia hanya bisa terdiam seperti berfikir.

"Baby waeyo? Kenapa kau diam?" Siwon bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Siwon "maukah hyung memangkannya di jariku" siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan langsung memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kyuhyun.

~03~

**3 ****month**** later**

~03~

Terdengar langkah riang anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Terlihat seorang anak kecil berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. "eomma" teriak anak itu.

"eomma, Minho mau ice cream." Rengek anak itu pada sang eomma yang lebih tepatnya pada Kibum.

"baiklah, ayo kita beli ice cream" ajak Kibum kemudian keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil bukan suara hening seperti yang dibayangkan tapi suara rengekan yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut Minho.

"eomma setelah membeli ice cream kita pergi ke tempat Mommy, ne. Kata Mommy ada game terbaru yang keluar"

"ne, anakku sayang." Ucap Kibum yang menyetujui semua perkataan anak itu.

"haha pasti nanti Daddy akan kalah lagi dengan game baru nya." Tawa anak itu yang menertawakan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau ini senang sekali menertawakan Daddy mu sendiri."

"habisnya Daddy selalu kalah."

"tapi Minho juga selalu kalahkan kalau main dengan Mommy" mendengar ucapan sang eomma, Minho pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"OMO. Anak eomma lucu sekali kalau seperti itu."

~03~

"Bukankah kau ada rapat siang ini hyung, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran suami pulang padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia pergi.

"aku lupa membawa map yang berisi kontrak untuk rapat hari ini."

Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

"hyung ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap kyuhyun

"nanti saja Baby, aku hampir terlambat menghadiri rapat." Tolak Siwon yang sedang mengobrak-abrik ruang kerja nya

"aku membencimu hyung."

"ayolah Baby, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar tidak punya banyak waktu, aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil map ini." Siwon menunjukkan map baru saja ditemukannya.

"meskipun ini mengenai anakmu hyung, kau tetap tidak punya waktu." Kali ini nada bicara Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

"ada apa dengan anak kita? Kenapa Minho Baby?" Tanya Siwon yang penasaran dengan yang terjadi pada Minho pasalnya tadi pagi ia masih melihat Minho baik-baik saja.

"maksudku bukan_" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan suara Kibum.

"Kau sudah pulang oppa?" Siwon tidak menjawab malah memerhatikan bocah yang di gandeng Kibum, ya itu Minho.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Siwon memastikan

"tentu saja oppa, memangnya kenapa?" Belum sempat dijawab kibum langsung melontarkan pertanyaan lagi " Oia, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke studio foto dan membuat foto keluarga, bukankah kita belum membuat foto keluarga bersama Kyunnie dan Minho." Ucap Kibum panjang lebar.

"Ide bagus." Jawab Siwon

"Shireo." Tolak Kyuhyun seketika.

"aku minta maaf nae Baby, jangan marah lagi ,ne." Siwon membelai wajah istrinya dan seketika itu wajah kyuhyun berubah cerah kembali.

"jadi, kau mau kan Baby membuat foto keluarga?" Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"waeyo Baby?" tanya Siwon berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari sang istri.

"aku mau asalkan kalian semua mau menunggu."

"menunggu?" Siwon semakin tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya di perut datar kyuhyun "Setidaknya kita harus menunggunya sampai lahir baru membuat foto keluarga."

"maksudmu, kau hamil" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkatnya sangking senangnya.

"hyung turunkan aku, aku sedang hamil hyung." Titah Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Siwon patuh menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai seorang adik" jelas Kibum pada Minho yang juga terlihat sangat senanga.

Beitulah kehidupan rumah tangga Siwon dan Kyuhyun, biarpun Siwon berpoligami namun tetap saja cintanya hanya untuk Kyuhyun seorang dan hanya menganggap kibum sebagai dongsaengnya. Kibum pun merasa senang karena ia bisa dipanggil eomma dan memiliki anak yang sangat manis meskipun bukan anak kandungnya sendiri.

**END**

Akhirnya selesai juga FF satu ini, semoga reader senang dengan ending yang seperti ini dan maaf kalo gx suka dengan endingnya & gx sesuai dengan yang di harapkan.

Gomawo udah review di chap sebelumnya, mian gx bisa balesin tapi semuanya sudah aku baca koq.

Squel Loving son nya sedang dalam proses pembuatan jadi harap bersabar ja, semoga ja cepet selesai biyar bisa cpet di update.


End file.
